61 Things That I Should Not Write on my History Test
by LeaderofBrooklyn
Summary: Seriously. You shouldn't. Your teacher will not be amused.


**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Edit: Edited some mistakes.**

* * *

1. Do not refer to countries as "he" or she."

2. Do not replace a country's name with their human name.

3. When describing a country, do not describe their physical appearance/personality.

4. The battles of World War II did not take place on an island named Seychelles.

5. Nor was it won with a wok.

6. The Hundred Year's War between Britain and France was not caused by sexual tension.

7. This also applies to any other war.

8. The Cold War was not America and Russia's way for flirting with each other.

9. The relationship between Spain and S. Italy was not a pedophilic one.

10. One of the reasons why the Holy Roman Empire fell is NOT "He was too busy trying to get little N. Italy to love him."

11. Hungarian soldiers are not trained to defeat enemies with a frying pan.

12. Do not giggle when another country seizes another country's "vital regions."

13. Even if Prussia is the one doing the seizing.

14. When asked about Canada, do not write down "Who?"

15. The relationship between Germany, Italy, and Japan during World War II is not a threesome.

16. Describing Japan as a "man who secretly likes erotic things" is not an acceptable answer.

17. Do not quote any Hetalia episode/webcomic for your essay.

18. Even if they are historically accurate.

19. Russia's motto is not, "You will become one with me, da?"

20. If it is, the answer is not yes.

21. The relationship between France, America, Canada, and England is not a dysfunctional family.

22. Germania was not Grandpa's Rome lover.

23. Do not refer Ancient Rome as Grandpa Rome.

24. Do not write your essay on why Sealand is a country.

25. Because we all know he is.

26. When asked to give your opinion on wars, do not reply "War isn't funny, it's hilarious!"

27. Do not mention "family" relationships in your answer.

28. Switzerland did not participate in any wars because he wanted to save money.

29. Greece is NOT a laid back man who loves cats.

30. The relationship between Greece, Turkey, and Japan is not a love triangle.

31. Germany is NOT an older version of the Holy Roman Empire.

32. Ukraine does not have "large tracks of land."

33. It is not what you think it is.

34. China is not obsessed with cute things.

35. Sweden and Finland relationship cannot be described as a husband-wife one.

36. In hell, the cooks are not British.

37. The policemen are not Germans either.

38. When talking about Poland, do not put the words "like" and "totally" to make it more realistic.

39. The Statue of Liberty was not modeled by a drunken England wearing a dress.

40. The Italians were not useless during the World War.

41. Even if they were.

42. The modern Olympics were not held because France wanted to see men naked.

43. Japan did not drop bombs on Pearl Harbor to get America to notice him.

44. The French cannot be described as "bloody perverts."

45. One of the pros of War World II was not "Sealand was created."

46. If you are an American, do not sympathize with England during the Revolutionary War.

47. And vice versa.

48. Austria did not freeload off of Germany.

49. He also did not act like a nagging wife while doing it.

50. When answering a question about the fall of the Holy Roman Empire, please try not to cry.

51. This also applies to the fact that Italy never joined HRE.

52. America did not use China as a Pokémon when battling the Axis Powers.

53. Do not feel bad for Russia when the Soviet Union dissolved.

54. Everyone would become one with him anyway.

55. Lichtenstein is not the "Cutest Country Ever."

56. Because if you write it, Switzerland will probably kill you.

57. He WILL know.

58. Do not underestimate him.

59. Even if the first thing you thought of when hearing "Switzerland" was a dancing, smiling man wearing lederhosen.

60. Under no circumstances you are to use these answers on your tests/quizzes.

61. Forget about number 60, do whatever you want.


End file.
